


For Whom The Bells Toll

by Ezzy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy/pseuds/Ezzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never send to know for whom the bells tolls; it tolls for thee. – John Donne</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom The Bells Toll

“Sire, I bring sorrowful tidings.”

The tone and the words were something he’d heard before – repeatedly, in fact. By now any significance that may once have been attached to them had long faded away. He’d long since stopped even reacting to them, until now at least. For some reason the words now summoned an urgent, desperate fear that started in his stomach and spread right through him until he was burning with it.

He supposed he’d felt it for some time now, ever since he’d awoken six nights ago, cold with the knowledge and bruised from the reality of it. Since then he’d been living in his own magical world where, because it hadn’t been confirmed, that meant it hadn’t happened, and because it hadn’t happened he could still smile, still rule, still function at all. 

But now here came the awful tongue of truth, poised to take it all away and shatter his beautiful world of denial.

“Sire, the Great Sorcerer is dead.”

And that was the end of it all, he supposed.


End file.
